Coven
by drippingwithsin
Summary: Free falling into a web of secrets and lies, Hermione finds herself questioning everything she thought she knew about the wizarding world and the people she's grown to love.
1. Sacrifice

**Warning:** Drugged sex, Non con or Dub Con you choose.

* * *

**Prologue**

There was something about a moonless night that brings out the primal fear in anyone's sane mind. Perhaps, it was simply the all consuming darkness ravenously devouring everything in sight or perhaps, it was the unknown that's hidden within the shadows that makes us weary. No one was/is for certain but all have a level of fear of it.

An owl hooted from his hunting perch high within an enormous oak. He was normally a silent bird, only making a sound rarely if frightened or when a female catches his eye but tonight something in the distance disturbed his peace. Something that was darker than the night itself and far more dangerous. He instinctively pressed himself farther into the bark, wanting no part of it.

Deep within the Forbidden Forest the scent of burning wood was thick in the air, as was the whitish smoke billowing from an enormous bonfire. There were strangers here tonight, their hypothesizing chanting building, molding, lifting, into a haunting melody. Cloaked from head to toe in inky black robes, they stomped to an unknown beat syncing in with the ancient singing and falling into step with the restless flames flickering towards the heavens. They went around and around the ravenous element in an memorizing dance between man and nature.

Suddenly though there was an abrupt shift in the atmosphere and all movements simultaneously ceased. They turned in unison all eyes trained on the same area and they waited with bated breath.

Two cloaked forms materialized from the darkness, dragging a distraught girl in their wake. Longish hair down around slim feminine shoulders flowed in curled waves of aged honey, alabaster skin flawless yet mostly cover with fabric, and a toned shapely body that was fit mostly due to youth than effort was wrapped snugly in a pristine white tunic.

She seemed like an angel among demons- a beckon of hope in the bowels of hell yet acted more like a sacrifice than a savior.

The chanting picked up upon her arrival as did the stomping. Wild-eyed she struggled against their vice-like grips but to no avail. "Please let me go!" Her plea went unheard and ignored. Lips parted to scream once more only to have a silver goblet shoved between them and before the girl could close her mouth a sweet bitter wine was already washing over her tongue. The strong liquid sheared down that elegant throat only to coat her stomach in a tingling heat. Sputtering and coughing, the unknown substance burned her nose bringing forth tears to chocolate eyes.

But it is too late, too much had invaded her system.

She felt dizzy now, and warm. So warm. The earth was spinning out of control upon its axis but she just grinned goofily. Suddenly she was ten years old again, carefree and alive, riding a tilt a whirl at the local fair. The goblet is pushed to her lips once more. She does not fight nor argue now merely lolls her head backward taking an enormous gulp of the intoxicating liquid willingly.

The hands morphed into a thousand fingers, stroking, caressing her from every angle. A drunken moan escaped her lips. She can not think, the tunic was sticking to her like paste. Oh Merlin, it was too tight. Too hot. It must come off. She struggled a bit forgetting for a moment that her arms were being restrained.

"She is ready." A strangely familiar voice filtered into her foggy mind then there was a tugging at her arm and a pushing force against her back. The flames were so close now, that she can feel their heat upon her face and neck. Are they going to throw her in? She would willingly go. It was so beautiful this bright light warming her body like a hot spring.

"Lie her down." She's tilting backwards now, until there was a cold dampness seeping into the thin material along her back and onto the pale skin underneath causing goose-flesh to prickle every inch of her. She stared upward at the heavens memorized for a moment by the endless expanse of twinkling stars gazing down at her.

The chanting devolved into low humming, and the girl glanced around, trying in fruitlessly to will her sluggish pupils to focus on what is happening. Only to be distracted by the hem of her tunic being pushed to each side of her person, exposing her naked form to the frigid night air and the playful heat of the flames.

Above her, one of the figures was holding some sort of animal, with its longish neck stretched upwards it was staring where she once was and something about that fact brought a sense of kinship to her. A shriek in the distance reached her ears and the ritual song and dance once again picked up until the ground was nearly vibrating from the impact of numerous feet stomping. She closed her eyes, smiling a small pleased smile, loving the feel of the trembling earth against her back.

The animal baaed in agony that was rapidly turning gargled as the knife slipped deeper, hot crimson fluid dripped from the cut landing into a pool upon the taut muscles of her stomach.

It was all too much.

Gasping, she opened her eyes, writhing like a feline in heat, her sensory system free-falling into turmoil. Her hips thrusted upward as if meeting an invisible lover causing the metallic scented liquid to pour steadily upon her core, hitting the pulsating bundle of nerves nestled in between flushed lower lips, and mixing with the fluids there.

Intoxicated on wine, drugs, and lust, she slid her hands languidly all over her body. Through the sticky mess on her stomach where she let it coat her hands to her breasts, her sides, her hips. Any and everywhere she touched felt pleasurable.

She arched her back into hunter's bow begging for any contact. In the next moment, her plea seemed to be answered when someone's body settled over the top of hers. The chanting was nearly deafening now. Her legs were spread far apart by firm but gentle hands, exposing the hidden flower betwixt them.

Soon, something hard was pushing within, past the thin virginal barrier into her redden core. A sharp pain was felt, yes, but the pleasure was strengthening and soon that's all she could feel. She moaned low and deep, keeping her eyes shut tight, the multicolored star bursts exploding behind her eyelids seemingly following the rhythm of the unknown motion.

Eyelids dared slipped open and the girl gasped.

There, illuminated by the glowing flames, a woman bare for all to see was sitting upon bended knee, with her head thrown back, eyes shut tightly, thin pink lips agape, and silken black hair flowing over creamy alabaster shoulders like a nocturnal river.

She was a Goddess.

A living breathing Goddess.

Ruthlessly quarreling against a sea of endless pleasure, glazed brown eyes blinked against the darkness to get a better look only to be captivated by the rapid rise and fall of full round breasts.

That's when she did the only thing she could do. Moan. The woman jerked forward at the sound, and she felt shock waves of pleasure crash through her.

It was then the girl finally realized that they were connected. The woman's bit of hard was deep within her bit of soft pounding to a beat as old as time itself. Her hips thrusted back even harder to meet the delicious friction that she so desperately needed. They moved as one and the girl could feel herself edging ever closer to the abyss with each passing second.

Soon magic began to crackle within the night air, adding fuel to the ritual.

Around the pair, the others swayed bonelessly, their hidden eyes rolling back, breathes picking up; they all felt the pleasure deep inside. Their heads tossed back, and the chanting became breathless.

The time is nearing, one by one they began to all fall to the ground writhing.

The woman picked up pace and the girl could feel a coil within her abdomen wind tighter and tighter with each and every thrust. The tingling strengthened on the left side of her core and the backs of her eyeballs. Her toes curl as her small hands clawed fruitlessly at the earth.

She felt the climax climb to the tip top peak then finally it crashed. Her inner muscles clench and unclench around the member still sliding in and out of her in a rapid pace. The thrusts become shaky, uneven and soon a warmth filled the girl to the brim.

Moans joined theirs' filling the air with the sound of primal ecstasy. The magic pulsated feeding greedily from their energies and powers, it cracked like a whip within the sky.

It was done.

The girl's eyelids heavy with exhaustion slipped close, going willingly into Morpheus' embrace. Hovering above, the woman still sat in place with full breasts heaving, sweat glistening off of her naked body in the firelight, she grinned manically and glanced downward at the smaller form beneath her. The grin falls and the breathing immediately slows, she leans forward, holding her weight with one arm, caressing the girl's cheek with the free hand. "Sleep now, Hermione." The hand slid from Hermione's face onto her elegant neck, down in between the valley of two full breasts only to come to an halt upon her lower abdomen.

The woman's thumb stroked the exposed skin there in gentle swipes exposing strips of pale skin beneath a thick drying layer of crusting blood. "For the future now relies on you."

**TBC**...

* * *

**AN**: Well, tell me what do you think. I mean, shall I continue or trash this. If you're searching for Dirty Dancer I deleted it mainly because it was purely awful. Also, while writing this I was listing to Oh, Death by Jen Titus it kind of sets the mood.


	2. Check-ups

**AN**: *Falls down on knees to beg for forgiveness* I am so terribly sorry for the wait but life and a horrible case of writer's block got in the way.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Pupils of all four houses laughed and chattered away whilst they munched happily on their first meal of the day. Over at the staff table, however, the professors were much more quiet with their discussions as they muttered amongst themselves in hushed tones and chewed each bite of food with care. Yes, mornings at Hogwarts were always about as tranquil as a hive of Africanized honey bees.

At the Gryffindor table the muffled sound of her name being called caused Hermione to glance upward from her breakfast tray to the person sitting in front of her and disgust immediately twisted her facial features. "Oh honestly, Ronald, must you eat like a starved hound." She chastised, watching onward as the boy shoved another mouthful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Ron muttered something that Hermione assumed was 'sorry' before he reached over for a cup of pumpkin juice to wash it down. He swallowed the mixture thickly and blinked back a few tears as the large lump slid painfully down his throat.

Hermione rolled her eyes heavenward and scowled. "One of these days, Ronald Weasley, you're going to choke to death on a piece of yolk or something."

"She's right, mate. You could at least chew some of it." Harry chimed in, his green eyes sparkling behind an overly repaired pair of black glasses.

"Oi, I chew!" The redhead tried to defend himself only to break out into a coughing fit when a piece of scrambled egg got sucked down his windpipe. Harry sighed then reached over and slapped him a few times on the back whilst Hermione gave the redhead a 'I told you so' look.

"You excited 'bout this weekend, 'Mione?" He questioned his eyes glittering with curiosity and his own poorly hidden excitement.

She grinned brightly and nodded. "Can't wait, Ginny and I have the whole weekend already planned out."

Ron groaned and looked over at Harry. "Girls, eh Harry."

The other boy rolled his eyes and gave the redhead a halfhearted lopsided smile. "Yeah, girls."

* * *

Severus Snape strolled into the classroom, his usual display of bellowing black robes and monotone expression in place, flicking his wand absentmindedly towards the curtains closing them one by one. "Turn in your books to page one hundred and sixty four." He drawled out dull voice somehow echoing out in the deathly quiet classroom. "Mr. Potter, tell the class what is on that page."

Harry startled at his name being called and floundered a bit."Uh um" He scanned over the open book. "Um, The Originals, Sir."

"Now, can anyone tell me what or who the Originals are."

Hermione raised her hand high, fluttering it about in a desperate attempt to get the professor's attention. Snape seen her but blatantly ignored her instead he turned his attention to the rest of the class, making the Slytherins to snicker in the background.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Umm," The pureblood's eyes darted down at his book and scrunched his face in thought.

"Today, Mr. Malfoy." Draco jumped and began scanning the page desperately for the answer. Thankfully though a knock came at the door before the Slytherin made a farther fool of himself.

"Come in." The door to the classroom opened revealing Madam Pomfrey in her usual nursing attire.

"Madam Pomfrey, this is a surprise." He said though his face as usual showed nothing of the sort.

"Professor Snape, might I have a word with one of your students."

"I suppose, it's not as if they're learning anything anyways." He turned his head and sneered at them.

"Very well then," She said nodding her thanks to the Snape before much to the Hermione's surprise turned her attention upon her. "Ms. Granger, I need to see you for a moment."

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in question but nodded nevertheless.

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside for you." The healer closed the door and Hermione began gathering up her things nevertheless. Why on earth was she being called to the hospital wing? She wasn't sick. Hadn't been in years-not since she began attending Hogwarts. Oh well, it's probably nothing to be concerned about, she reassured herself as she shrunk her things and put them in her pocket then went to make her exit.

But as she was walking to the door she heard Draco whisper to his fellow Slytherins. "Probably needs to get her monthly flea dip."

She gritted her teeth in anger as she heard them laugh. Those bloody idiots were never going to grow up. Deciding to ignore it for now, Hermione heaved the heavy wooden door open then made her way over to the woman who was waiting nearby. "I'm ready, Madam Pomfrey."

Poppy smiled. "Alright then, come along."

They were only a mere five steps away from the classroom when Hermione caved into her curiosity. "Madam Pomfrey."

The healer side-glanced over at her. "Yes, dear."

"May I ask why you needed to see me? I mean, I'm not ill or anything." A pause and chocolate eyes widened. "Am I?"

The elder witch facial features softened. "Oh my dear, you need not worry it's just a routine checkup I give every girl."

"Oh um okay."

* * *

They walked through the rest of the corridors in silence until finally they reached the infirmary. Once within the room, Madam Pomfrey pointed to a lone unoccupied bed in the centre of two cloaked by cream colored curtains. "Go in there and take your clothes off, Ms. Granger, I'll be with you shortly."

Hermione nodded and strolled over to the cubical, taking the edge of curtain she pulled it closed then commenced to stripping off her school clothes. Once naked, she glanced around for a hospital gown and frowned when she saw none. Bloody fabulous. She sighed at her luck and went over to the bed where she sat down stiffly on the edge, wincing when her uncovered behind touched frigid crisp sheets.

A few long minutes later she startled when the curtain was shucked back and Madam Pomfrey appeared. The healer smiled warmly at the girl. "I'm going to need you to lie back, Ms. Granger."

The girl complied rather awkwardly, resisting the urge to cover herself with her arms and hands. This is the part she always hated, being all exposed and naked in front of a stranger like some sort of virgin sacrifice it was all a bit unnerving. She jumped when a cold hand touched her arm. "Just relax, dear, this won't take long." Poppy reassured her and began the examination. The healer poked, prodded, caressed every part of Hermione's body and the girl couldn't get any more mortified than she already was. Gods above, was nothing sacred to this woman. She probably knew her inside from out by now.

The healer prodded splayed fingers over Hermione's abdomen for a moment then looked at her. "When was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?"

Hermione mind went blank. Oh Gods, she didn't remember. How could she not remember the most painful time of every month? Her face heated and she sweated. "Um uh I don't remember." How embarrassing.

Madam Pomfrey's features seemed to light up with something. Something strangely familiar to Hermione. Was that hope she just seen glimmer across the woman's blue eyes? Hermione knitted her brows in thought. "That's quite alright, dear with all that's going on right now in Hogwarts it's understandable." The healer reassured as she grabbed up her wand and waved it slowly over Hermione.

A wide smile broke out across Madam Pomfrey's face as features seemed to glow for a fraction of a second before it was quickly shoved away and replaced by her usual professionalism. But it was long enough for Hermione to see. What on earth? "All is well, Ms. Granger. You may get dressed and go back to class." Madam Pomfrey said leaving the girl to it.

When Hermione was dressed she swept the curtain back and walked cautiously out. She didn't know why she was acting like a skittish doe. It wasn't like she didn't belong here.

She was just about to make her exit when Madam Pomfrey's voice stopped her. "Wait, Ms. Granger before you leave I need you to take this potion." Hermione turned around, eyes immediately darting down a tube full of a sickly green liquid clutched in the healer's right hand.

"What's this for?" She asked as she reluctantly took it out of the woman's grasp.

"Oh just a vitamin enrichment potion to insure you stay healthy this coming winter."

Hermione nodded, pleased by the answer. Anything to keep her from getting the common cold was alright in her books. "Alright then" She brought the tube to her lips and chugged it down, gagging when the foul taste of something rotten hit her tongue.

"Oh Gods, that was disgusting." The brunette thrust the empty tube back to the healer all the while swallowing constantly to keep the potion down.

Poppy chuckled and summoned a small glass of water. "Here, dear, this should help with the taste."

Hermione gave the woman a grateful look then took a mouthful of the cool liquid, swishing it around a bit she used it to cleanse her palate. "Thank you." She handed the now empty glass to the healer.

"Alright now, back to class with you before Professor Snape loses his patience and comes searching for you." Madam Pomfrey quipped, her ocean blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

The brunette had to hold back a laugh. As if professor Snape cared where she was. She could be in Canada right now and he wouldn't give a hippogriff's behind. Hermione flashed the woman her famous Cheshire grin before making her exit. Ah well perhaps if she walked slowly enough she would miss the rest of that dreadful man's class.

Poppy watched as the girl vanished out of the doorway, a bright smile spread across her face. Walking over to a wore oak desk she pulled a piece of parchment followed an ink-pot and quill. Quickly she scrolling something down, she rolled it up, tied it, then made her way to the window where an enormous great horned owl sat patiently awaiting it's mistress' instructions. Poppy tied the message to the bird's leg and looked deeply into yellow cat-like orbs. "Take this to her." Without hesitation the owl lunged out of the window to make its way silently but swiftly to its destination.

* * *

Strolling through the deserted corridors at nearly midnight, Hermione Granger just began her last round through the castle when the hairs at the back of neck stood on end. She swallowed thickly, her heart began to pound erratically and skin prickled unpleasantly. Someone was watching her. Subconsciously, she picked up her stride all the while darting enormous doe-like eyes to and fro trying in vain to catch a glimpse of whomever was there.

Not fully paying attention to where she was going, she stumbled a bit and nearly fell face first onto the unforgiving stone below when something firm wrapped around her forearm and pulled her back upwards onto two slightly unsteady feet. "Careful there, Granger, wouldn't want to sully the flooring with that filthy blood of yours." Came a snide all too familiar feminine voice.

Hermione scowled and cursed whatever deity there was above for her misfortune. Of all the blooming people in Hogwarts, why did it have to be her? "Parkinson." She spat then wrenched her arm loose and turned around to face the other girl. With dark brown hair shimmering in the candlelight, soft alabaster facial features seemingly aglow and a curvy firm body hidden beneath layers of fabric. Pansy would have been a beautiful girl if it weren't for that pug nose and her horrid attitude. "What in Merlin's name are you doing up here?"

"Is that all the thanks I get then?" Pansy huffed and crossed her arms. "Grief and suspicious questions for saving that ugly face of yours. I should have known better than to help the likes of you." The pure-blooded witch sneered.

"Oh get over yourself, Parkinson, and answer the question. What were you doing up here?" Hermione asked again before suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait a moment, were you stalking me?"

"What the bloody hell are you going on about, Granger? I just came 'round here searching for a couple of snogging fifth years when I seen you trip. "

"Oh honestly, Pansy, you expect me to believe that rubbish? Like you'd actually care."

"Well, the next bloody time it occurs I'll just let you faceplant." The Slytherin queen huffed and spun around her robe cracking behind her like a whip

"Just stay in your dungeon with the rest of the bats, Parkinson." Hermione called out after her and commenced trek back.

* * *

The bushy haired brunette stomped all the way to her rooms and slammed the door closed with an echoing metal click. Bloody Pansy. She leaned heavily against the cool wood and let her eyes slip closed and head fall back whilst taking a much needed soothing breath.

After a moment of reigning in her wrath, she pushed herself away from the door and trudged over to the twin-sized bed beckoning her from the centre of the room. With a quick wave of the wand school robes transfigured themselves into a set of fleece pajamas and she peeled back the thick covering before sliding underneath. She sighed in contentment, the heat combined with the weight of the blankets was like a warm welcoming embrace to her chilled body. Yet despite the comfort, there was something tickling unpleasantly in the back of her mind, that made the hair on the back her neck rise.

Perhaps she was just imagining things. After all, last week was rather stressful due to the an abnormal amount of exams given out. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift onto more lighter things such as her up and coming visit to the Burrow which was due this coming Saturday. She thought of the warmth there, the safety, and not even a minute later she fell into a deep slumber blissfully unaware of the featureless form hovering within the shadows watching her.

**TBC….**


	3. Molly

**Chapter 2**

The weekend had finally arrived. Students from first years to seventh hemorrhaged out of Hogwarts by wagonfulls, skittering to and fro chatting it up with their mates excited about whatever plans they'd made over the week. In and amongst the chaos, inquisitive chocolate eyes scanned over crowd searching for a certain family of redheads.

When she finally spotted Ginny along with the boys they were doing the very same thing she was; searching. "Ginny!" Hermione shouted over the roar of countless voices and laughter. "Ginny, over here!"

The Weasley girl whipped her head around then grinned goofily when her eyes landed on Hermione. She rushed over and engulfed the other girl in a Mollylistic hug. "There you are, Merlin, I thought you'd gotten swept away with the tide."

Hermione chuckled breathlessly. "I believe I nearly did."

"Well, let's go before we both do." She said as she grasped Hermione's hand and began leading her through the sea of bodies over to the other Weasley crew.

Once they reached they heard the familiar voice greet them."Oh Ginny, dear, I taught you'd gotten trampled for a moment there... Hermione!" The Weasley matriarch yanked Hermione into a tight embrace, nearly smothering the girl with her generous bosom before pulling back and examining the girl. She suddenly frowned. "What on earth are they feeding you at that school, dear? You're nearly skin and bones."

Hermione smiled back at the older woman. "I'm not that skinny, Mrs. Weasley, and I do eat."

"Yes, well, when we get home I'm going to make sure of that." She declared then turned to the boys who were laughing and joking about like idiots.

"You boys disapparate back home with your father."

"But, mum-" Ron began to whine inwardly wanting to be close to Hermione only to be cut off by his mother. "Do as you're told, Ronald." Her voice was sharp and stern in that tone all mothers used when it was final.

Once the boys left, the older woman turned to the two girls. "Alright well come on you two. I told Arthur to keep an eye on the food cooking so we best get home before it burns." Molly ushered them along, leading the to an unoccupied carriage sitting idly nearby.

The girls' faces scrunched in confusion and Ginny ever the bold one was the first to speak. "Mum, why are we taking a carriage and train back instead of just apparating?"

Molly subtly flashed her daughter a dark look that went away just as quickly as it came. "Just wanted a bit of fresh air, dear." She smiled at them as she opened the door and got in, waving for them to follow.

* * *

Once they arrived, the trio of women walked into the Burrow and Hermione inhaled deeply as the delicious scent of seasoned meats and fresh earthy vegetables cooking caressed her nose. Well, at least they knew nothing had burned in their absence well rather Molly's. Nevertheless the matriarch of the Weasley family made a beeline to the kitchen to make absolute sure.

She came back a moment later smiling. Another good sign thought Hermione. "Alright, you lot, go put up your things and wash up for supper." Molly commanded before heading back to the kitchen to fetch the food. Needless to say the hungry brood didn't need to be told twice and galloped up the stairs like a herd of mad Centaurs.

Not even five minutes later they all trampled back downstairs making a beeline to their own special spots. Only when George went to sit by his mother as perusal did something odd happen; Molly stopped him. "George, go sit by your sister." She commanded not looking up to see the puzzled look cast her way nor the way he reluctantly but immediately did as he was told.

She did, however, glance over at Hermione, who it seemed was always the last one to the dinner table, and smiled warmly. "Hermione, dear, you sit by me."

Taken a back, the brunette just stood there with brows knitted. This was odd. Molly and her never been close. Oh the older woman tolerated her but ever since that dreadful Daily Prophet incident she'd kept her distance."Well come along, dear, before your supper gets cold." Molly gently prompted whilst giving the girl a warm reassuring smile.

Deciding the best option at this moment was just to obey, Hermione walked over and sat down stiffly by the matriarch and to her surprise an already made plate was placed right in front of her.

"Oi, how come 'Mione doesn't have to make her own plate, Mum?" Ron asked, shoveling various foods onto his own.

"Because she's a guest, dear." Molly lamented with a tight smile.

"But you never..." He trailed off when he caught sight of the thunderous expression on his mother's face.

Hermione glanced down at the plate and her eyes widened at the sheer amount of food that was piled onto it. There was enough in front of her to feed two people or more. "Mrs. Weasley, I don't think I can eat all this." The brunette admitted meekly.

Molly merely gave her another smile. "Nonsense, you're a growing girl." When she seen Hermione open her mouth to farther protest the matter she waved a dismissive hand. "Go on now, eat up."

There was just no arguing with Molly Weasley. What she says goes everybody-painfully-knew that. Hermione sighed, picked up her fork, and dug into the monstrous mountain of eatables. The smile on Molly's face widened and she too begun to eat.

* * *

The family ate in peaceful silence for a few moments and the brunette was no working on a pile of mash potatoes the size of butter bowl when she heard Ron across the table speak in her direction.

"So, 'Mione, I was thinking that me and-" A hand came down onto the table rattling the dishes and cutlery, startling everyone. They all whipped their heads to the source only to be farther surprised when they found it was the Weasley Matriarch herself. "Sorry, dears, thought I seen a spider on the table." She flashed them a tight reassuring smile before returning to her meal.

After that the meal was eaten in a thick heavy silence.

* * *

"Ha, I win." Ginny declared gleefully as she tapped the carved metallic unicorn on the final square.

Scanning over the game board, Ron frowned. "Because you bloody cheated." He accused and Ginny's face immediately turned thunderous."I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Oh honestly, you two, must we go through this every time we play this stupid game." Hermione chided, face scrunched in annoyance. This happened every time they played Escape from the Forbidden Forest. One would accuse the other of cheating and so on and so forth, taking the fun out of the entire evening with their bickering.

They ignored her and kept on.

Hermione darted her eyes between the two of them as she scowled. "Well, when you two are done I'll be in the living room." She rose to feet and exited in a huff.

The brunette grumbled all the way Ginny's room, down the stairs to the living room.

"Ronald and Ginerva having another row?"

Hermione startled and whip her head upward only to visibly relax when she spotted the Matriarch of the family sitting on the langue drinking something from a metal mug. "Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Relax, dear, you didn't disturb me. If fact, I could use some company." Molly smiled at the girl then patted the cushion beside her.

Hermione hesitantly walked over and sat down by the older witch.

A moment of awkward silence passed before Molly finally turned to the girl. "So what's my cheeky little devils up to? Still bickering over a game of Escape from the Forbidden Forest?" She asked with a mirth filled twinkle in her eyes.

The brunette rolled her eyes and huffed. "Yes! Honestly, I don't know why those two insist on playing that horrid game if they always end up fighting about it."

"That's just the way they are, dear. Even when they were small they were like two cats in an alleyway; always battling and competing."

The two women had a long friendly chat about this and that. And to Hermione pleasant surprise Molly was more intelligent than she'd at first given her credit for. Like now the older woman was explaining in fine detail the migratory patterns of mermaids throughout the years. "Back in 1872 the entire population changed course and for two solid months the Ministry could not find a single trace of any them until one man by the name of Edward BlackHood spotted one off the coast of-" Hermione listened carefully and felt a ping of guilt down deep in her tummy for judging the woman simply for being a housewife. After all her grandmother was one and so on and so for and all of those women were intelligent.

"Did the Ministry check the fish population at the time?" Hermione couldn't help but question.

"I'm not sure." Molly admitted then went on to farther explain. "They were so busy track the mermaids that nothing else mattered."

"Do you think it was perhaps due a shortage of food?" Hermione offered casually. It was a simple guess but one that was glaringly obvious since magical creatures and animals alike both ran on three things; food, water, and copulation. Take one of those away and it would be enough to change any centuries old habit no matter how engraved it was.

The older woman brow furrowed in deep thought for a moment. "You know you may be right, dear." She then chuckled. "Leave it up to the brightest witch of her age to come up with the simplest answer."

Hermione merely smiled and blushed.

A few seconds of silence passed as the women digested this new information until the matriarch took a sip of whatever she was drinking then leaned in closer. "Listen...I think my two little devils have finally stopped quarreling." She faux whispered but as she did so a hot puff of her breath hit Hermione's face and along with it came a strange yet familiar scent. It was sweet and fruity and tickled her nose pleasantly but the familiarity of it took Hermione aback. Where had she smelled that before? As if on cue a log in the fireplace popped capturing her attention, chocolate eyes snapped to the flames.

_Flames; brighter and larger in the pitch of the night reached towards the heavens as if trying in vain to touch the Gods themselves whilst below the loud hypnotizing sound of chanting urged it onward. _

A warm hand was placed on her thigh, startling the brunette. "Hermione, dear, are you alright?" The brunette turned her head only to see Molly looking at her with a face full of concern.

"Yes-"She cleared her throat. "Yes, just got lost in thought is all."

Molly scrutinized over her for a second or two, no doubt searching for any illnesses. "I think it's time you went to bed, dear."

"No, I'm alright really." Hermione brushed it off but blinked owlishly.

A rustic eyebrow rose highway up a forehead in a very motherly 'oh really?' type expression. The two stared at each other for a moment before Hermione finally sighed heavy and admitted defeat. "Yes..yes I think you may be right. I'm just going to...ye-ah." She stood up and wavered a bit suddenly feeling very fatigued but was steadied when a hand grasped her bicep. "Easy, dear." Molly cooed close to her ear.

When had she gotten up? Hermione couldn't think right now. She blinked a couple of times clearing the cobwebs from her fuzzy mind and finally managed to regain her balance. "I'm just going to go to bed."

"Alright, if you're sure you can make it." Molly said and Hermione didn't have to look at her to know she was watching with concerned eyes.

"I can don't worry." She turned, pulling out of the other woman's hold, then smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley and goodnight." Hermione leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, dear." Molly patted her on the forearm before watching unblinking as the girl exited and only when she was absolutely sure that the girl was gone did the redheaded woman hurry off to her husband's office where she made a beeline to desk, picked up a blank parchment along with a quill, and begun to write.

* * *

Bitter bile surged from Hermione's mouth into the the toilet, hitting the water with a sickening splash. She been doing this for better part on the morning and her abdominal muscles were beginning to protest loudly against the involuntary abuse. The brunette groaned clutching her stomach her nostrils on fire and eyes watering she was completely utterly miserable.

"Oh God." Hermione breathed as she raked shaking fingers though her hair, grimacing when her fingertips came across a sticky clump of curls.

A few sharp raps made her weakly jolt. "'Mione, you alright?"

"Ye-yeah." Hermione sputtered out, quickly reaching up and flushing the toilet.

Not even a second later, the door opened revealing a disbelieving Ginny. She walked in without a word and bent down. "Mum said to give you this." A vial of puce colored liquid entered Hermione's line of vision. Confused the brunette looked upward with her face scrunched in question. "She said you were looking a little green last night so she brewed a anti-nausea potion for you last night."

That's odd, she didn't feel sick last night. Oh well, bless Molly Weasley and her ever worrying self, Hermione thought as she shakily took the vial from her friend's hand and downed the potion in one gulp. However, as soon as the liquid touched her tongue her face immediately paled and twisted. Quickly, she scrambled upward then rushed over to the sink to wash her mouth out. "Bloody hell, that was absolutely horrid."

Beside her, Ginny chuckled. "If I had to guess I would suspect the dried beetles to be the culprit in making it 'absolutely horrid'."

Hermione, watching her friend in the mirror, she narrowed her eyes. "I should have never let you read those Sherlock novels."

The redhead childishly stuck her tongue out causing the other girl to roll her eyes. The brunette went back to looking over herself and nearly vomited again when she spotted a portion of her hair she felt earlier all clumped together with chucks of predigested food hanging from it. "Oh God, I need a shower."

Ginny must have seen it as well because her face went a tad pale for a second before regaining some coloring. "Well, if you're done being disgusting I was going to ask you if you fancied a trip into town."

"A trip to town? Whatever for?"

"Ginny grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Shopping."

Hermione rolled her eyes once again. Of course. It was always shopping with this one. Though, the brunette had to wonder how someone that didn't even have two sickles to rub together could become a shopaholic? "Alright, just let me get a shower."

* * *

Twenty minutes later the girls were dressed and giddy for a day of shopping.

"We're going out, Mum." Ginny called over her shoulder as they made their way to the fireplace.

"Wha-alright, dears but come in here, Ginny, I need to speak to you for a moment before you leave."

The redheaded girl rolled her eyes and groaned "Yes, mum." She then turned Hermione. "Just wait here, I'll just be a minute." Ginny disappeared through the threshold.

Probably going to scold her about money again. Hermione snorted as she walked over to the fireplace and stared into its flames, watching as they devoured the logs with gluttonous greed. Of all the marvels in the Wizarding World flooing was the most intriguing to her. How someone could step into flames and disappear only to reappear somewhere else was fascinating to no end especially considering that only powder was used as a catalyst. It used to be a mystery that raveled the Philosopher's stone to her until she found a book of course that explain the entire process.

A few moments passed and Hermione smiled when the redheaded girl finally emerged. The smile quickly turned into a frown when she noticed the strange solemn expression on Ginny's face as she shuffled over to her like a half-shelled turtle. "Ginny, wha-Come on, 'Mione, lets go." She interrupted, grabbing Hermione's hand with one hand and tossing some power into the fireplace with the other before stepping in.

**TBC...**

* * *

**AN: **Sorry so late and for the errors. My eyes are terrible at best so I probably missed a lot of them. I set up a poll a week ago it's a unusual Hermione/? femslash one. Whoever wins is who I'm going to pair Hermione up with in a one or two shot. So go now and vote...


End file.
